clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Party 2011
April Fools' Party 2011 was a party on Club Penguin. It is Club Penguin's sixth annual April Fools' Party. It was first confirmed on the membership page. It began on the March 24, 2011. It was revealed that the party was starting earlier than other years because an "anonymous agent" (hinted to be Rookie) accidentally opened new boxes in the Box Dimension. Construction started March 21. It was supposed to end on April 3, but it was extended to April 5. According to the safe chat, Rookie was waddling around for this party. Free Items Trivia *It was confirmed in Club Penguin's stamp files that they would have a Food Fight stamp. You would have to throw food in the Pizza Parlor or Candy Dimension to earn this stamp. *"BERG BERG BERG BERG IS DA WORD" was most likely a reference to the 1963 song, Surfin' Bird, by The Trashmen. *The Stair Dimension was probably a reference to M. C. Escher's painting, Relativity. *Rookie became a mascot for the first time at this party. *This was the longest April Fools' Party in Club Penguin. Room Teleports During the party, once walking out of certain rooms you will appear in an entirely different room (these were set, however). They were: *The Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop would teleport you to the Iceberg when you walked out the door. *The Ski Lodge would teleport you to the Lighthouse when you walked out the door or walked to the bottom left corner. *The door of the Ski Lodge would teleport you to the Lighthouse. Room Differences *The Coffee Shop and Gift Shop were invisible and walkable on. *The Hydro Hopper boat was flipped over at the Dock. *There was no door outside of the Lighthouse. *The pictures in the Lighthouse were upside down. *If you looked inside the Coffee Shop you would see the iceberg. *There were 8 member-only rooms that members could go to in the Box Dimension. *The Spinning Arrow Room was the Recycling Plant instead of the Mine *If you pressed the small light on the Lighthouse, the sky's background will change. *If you clicked on the mountains at the Ski Village, a banner saying April Fools! would pop out. *If you clicked the umbrella at the Cove, it would fly off. *There was an entrance to the Box Dimension from the Snow Forts. *In the Pizza Parlor, the tables were all different sizes. *The Night Club's speakers were replaced with boxes, and the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a Black Puffle. *If you hovered your mouse over the Cart Surfer game at the Mine, a banana would pop out. Scavenger Hunt Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. *Clue 1: Start where, orange puffles go, in a room with purple glow. *Answer: Box Dimension (in the middle of the room). *Clue 2: Continue the search, among the sand, where red mountains frame the land. *Answer: Desert Dimension (behind the canyon). *Clue 3: This blank page holds much potential. Your imagination is essential! *Answer: Doodle Dimension (click on the gigantic blue pencil and it will draw a box). *Clue 4: If you find yourself next to Mars... find something hidden in the stars. *Answer: Space Dimension (connect the stars in the sky). *Clue 5: The stage is just the thing. To find a clue fit for a king. *Answer: A Silly Place (on the pad). *Clue 6: Finding this one will turn you around. In a room where up is down. *Answer: Stair Dimension (in the middle of the tiles). *Clue 7: To free this piece you'll need a clue: Find your way through bright pink brew. *Answer: Cream Soda Dimension (you'll need to find the correct barrel to enter, after that press the button). *Clue 8: This Scavenger Hunt is extreme! Find this piece by a chocolate stream. *Answer: Candy Dimension (click on the gigantic spoon in the middle of the ice cream scoops). *Prize: Box Costume (only for members). Special Club Penguin Times issue The special Club Penguin Times issue had multiple things changed in it other than drawings all over it: * If you click in "Box Dimension can't be mapped" it will turn in "Headline grub grub headline" * "Ask Aunt Arctic" was turned to "Ask the Rookie". * There are boxes floating in the pages. If you roll over them, random objects will pop out. * If you click in the word "time", the portal box (in St. Patrick's Igloo Contest), the fantasy (in Upcoming Events) or in the Rookie (Page 2), many jokes will appear. Gallery Login Screens File:Apfp2011_ls.jpeg|The log in screen for the April Fools' Party. Construction File:A2011ss.jpeg|The Beach File:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|The Dock File:Yaoh.jpeg|The Box Dimension File:Iceberg.jpeg|The Iceberg File:Sv.jpeg|The Ski Village File:Sf.jpeg|The Snow Forts Rooms A silly place.png|The A Silly Place A Strange Dimension.png|The A Strange Dimension Beach_aprilfools2010.png|The Beach BeaconAprilFoolsParty2011.png|The Beacon Cpboilerrmaprilfools1.png|The Boiler Room Boxdimensionboxesopen.png|The Box Dimension Dimensão doces 2.jpg|The Candy Dimension April_fools_party_2011_cave.jpeg|The Cave Coffee aprilfools2010.png|The Coffee Shop Cove aprilfools2010.png|The Cove Soda.jpg|The Cream Soda Dimension Dimensão deserto.jpg|The Desert Dimension April_fools_party_2011_dock.jpeg|The Dock Doodle-dimension.png|The Doodle Dimension Berg aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg Light aprilfools2010.png|The Lighthouse April_fools_party_2011_mine.jpeg|The Mine Dance aprilfools2010.png|The Night Club April_fools_party_2011_pp.jpeg|The Pizza Parlor Spinning arrow.png|The Recycling Plant April_fools_party_2011_sv.jpeg|The Ski Village Lodge aprilfools2010.png|The Ski Lodge April_fools_party_2011_sf.jpeg|The Snow Forts 2011-03-25 16.13.00 - Copy thumb.png|The Space Dimension Stair_Dimension.png|The Stair Dimension April_fools_2011_town.jpeg‎|The Town See also *April Fools' Parties Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:2011 Category:April Fools Party Category:April Fools'